


Tug

by charcoalscenes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, Foiled Confessions, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalscenes/pseuds/charcoalscenes
Summary: Astral takes him out, settles him down, and all that's left is to tell him. There's plenty of ways to tell him.
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Tug

**Author's Note:**

> I’m happy to announce that I’ve lately posted lots of older Zexal fics to AO3 that used to only be on Tumblr, but I backdated them all so that it wouldn’t clog the top of the fandom’s archive. You can find them [collected here, in the series Backdated Publications](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170983). They’re all different; hopefully you see something you might like. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re a dream.” Astral tries. They keep their voice quiet, not embarrassed that others will hear so much as wanting only Yuma to hear it. 

But Yuma scoffs. Though dismissive, Astral catches the upward quirk to his lips. “That’s so lame.” He rejects. “Have you thought of anything else?” 

He takes a chance to sip on something icey and sweet that he ordered. Astral’s cup, by comparison, is warmer and significantly less empty, its owner occupied with a more pressing task at the moment. 

“I’ve thought of plenty to say.” Astral admits. They figure that most people in this situation would feel something like shame, but the worst that Astral has felt at this juncture is frustration. Oddly enough, though, they easily get past that; Yuma’s glee, even at Astral’s expense, is contagious yet. They continue playing with him. “I think about you everyday.” They offer. Their fingers fidget over their cup, and of course, Yuma doesn’t notice the nervous tick. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve met. Your heart shines like no one else’s does.” 

Yuma whistles, his smile growing larger. “Man, you must really like this person!” He appraises. Astral notes the wrinkle of worry between his brows. “But I don’t know if you can win anyone over with lines that cheesy. I mean, maybe you should just ask them out, but keep it simple? Can you just say,  _ I like your hair today? _ ”

“I like your hair today.” Astral repeats him, testing it out. Obviously, though, it doesn’t quite suit their situation. “Though your hair is, quite honestly, the same everyday. The compliment wouldn’t apply.” 

“It’s just an example!” Yuma frowns, slightly offended. “You don’t have to go for that, exactly. I mean, just say,  _ Hey, I like your outfit today. _ Or,  _ Your makeup looks nice. _ Something!” 

“Your outfits are rather repetitive as your hairstyle is.” Astral amends his words, humming. “And you rarely try on any sort of makeup.” 

“Hey, are you talking about your crush, or me?” Yuma challenges, pouting and leaning closer over their shared table. “I mean, find something simple to compliment your crush on, okay? You don’t have to go into all that poetry! You can say, like, just one nice thing about them a day.” 

Astral mulls over it. It’s their turn to frown. “That sounds oddly like some sort of quota.” 

“ _ You’re _ the one who asked  _ me _ for advice.” Yuma huffs. “ _ How would I want someone to confess to me. _ That’s what you asked. I’m just giving you my personal opinion.” He indignantly sips his drink, then, turning from Astral slightly and resting his cheek on his palm, an elbow propped on the table. 

Astral, meanwhile, is somewhat torn. Yuma hadn’t exactly gotten it right. “How would you like me to confess to you,” is closer to what Astral had asked. To Yuma’s credit, though, Astral did phrase it in a way, and with a tone, that suggested strongly of a simple hypothetical situation – as opposed to Astral making a genuine inquiry towards a more direct and personal intention. 

They aren’t sure if they ought to correct him (or how), or if it’s better to leave this as it is for now. After all, it’s not as though they haven’t actually confessed to him yet for nothing. In truth, Astral fears that Yuma may reject them – that the friendship they have with him would be jeopardized from any anxiety over Astral’s desires. 

When Astral finally takes a sip of their drink, it’s already cooled down, lukewarm. That distraction ruined, they look to Yuma again. 

Astral allows themself a moment to sift through all the options available to them. Eventually, they make another attempt, part play and part admission once more. “I love spending time with you the most.” 

Yuma perks up, seemingly taken aback. He thought Astral had given up seeking his input or advice. “O-Oh, uh.” He blinks at the attentiveness from Astral’s stare. He could almost swear that Astral is actually speaking  _ to him _ , and not pretending and practicing how to speak to someone else. “Yeah, that will work.” He gives, and because he can’t help but be extra honest right now, he adds, “That’s really sweet.” 

Astral’s smile is small and easy, and can soften their whole appearance from the stoic demeanor they usually wear. It’s something Yuma has been seeing more and more often over time, and it looks wonderful on them. “I’m glad you think so.” They say. 

“Y-Yeah…” Yuma pauses. He stares down at his near-finished drink, cursing how warm he feels despite all the ice he’s just ingested. “Uh, keep it up! I can help you anytime, and you’ll win your crush over in no time!” 

Astral can’t help it; though joy isn’t an accurate word for what they have right now, Yuma’s ignorance is enough to make them laugh, even if it is a bit wry. “That is the plan.” They reply. “And, if you don’t mind too much, I want to keep confessing to you everyday from now on. Would that be too much trouble?” 

“Now, hold on.” Yuma brings up a hand. “I can’t listen to your poetry and stuff forever. You have someone to  _ actually _ confess to, remember? What, are you gonna practice forever until you get it right?” 

And it’s then that Astral realizes that it’s gone on long enough. They can continue teasing him, pulling him along and prolonging themself from exposing their heart to him, but only through more effort and cleverness, and only through more evasion. Yuma doesn’t deserve that much avoidance – and neither does Astral. 

Yuma presses. “Hey.” He says. “You get that, right?” 

Astral doesn’t rush, though. They take a deep breath, sitting up straighter, their shoulders squaring of their own accord. As Yuma notices the change in their disposition, Astral exhales, preparing themself. 

“Actually, Yuma,” they iterate slowly, “there’s something I’ve failed to help you understand…”


End file.
